


Love Of Salt And Wine

by WickedFollower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, old fic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: who knew an old story could lead to a new one?
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Love Of Salt And Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit by a car not too long ago, so I'm not sure how fast i can get updates out. But I'm still going to try. Heres another old story of mine that i found while cleaning out my drive. Hope yall enjoy it.

The journey has been miserable so far. Ever since you'd joined and accepted Gandalf's request for a dragon slayer. It's been raining nonstop for three days, and not once had it not been a downpour. No slight drizzles or misting. Just pelting rain that felt like cold figure tearing into hot meat. You were coming close to your wits end, your magic burning under your skin like a constant reminder that you were close to exploding.

When you all had stopped you were the first to get a fire going, drying out several fallen sticks and some rotting wood in an instant enough to set fire to them. You set up a second fire to help dry clothes, with Doris help getting some large flat stones set up as heating slabs. Bombur and Bilbo set up cooking, Fili and Kili having caught some game.

Once around the fire, food cooking the two young princes got your attention. "Aodh. Tell us a story from your home!" Shouted Fili as he moved closer to you. Kili right behind him, "yes please, we heard from the wizard your from the far east!" You nodded, grabbing a small stick from in front of you. It's been awhile since you spoke of home. Even if it held nothing but pain for you now.

"Mm, I'll tell you a story. One my mother use to tell to me. But be warned, it is a story of love and what it means to my people." Or what it use to mean, you thought bitterly. 

You burned the tip of the stick. Drawing images with the burnt tip in the air. "There was once a lord, a very rich and powerful lord. He had three beautiful daughters, three who were all very intelligent and kind. But one day the lord fell ill, his healers gave him little more than 10 years till he would pass unto the land beyond. With this news came a deep sadness. He would leave his people and daughters here alone. He called upon his daughters, not letting them know the nature of his summons."

You saw many gather closer, and it made you glad to know it caught their ears. You continued, "'My children, I have called upon you in a time most unrest. I am ill, and I fear that soon I must leave you all. But I wish my people to have a just ruler in my wake. So I ask you, my three daughters. I will give you two months to show me how much you love me and the people who will look upon you in times of need. I and my court will judge your gifts and choose the ruler the people will deserve." A few darrow gasped at this, Ori furiously writing everything he could from your story. Nori spoke, "why doesn't he just give his power to his oldest?"

You chuckled, "Not ever oldest is fit to rule. My people put much stock in who you are, not who you were born to. But the story isn't finished yet."

"In less than two weeks time the eldest approached her father and his court. A servant walked behind her, hands full of papers. 'Father, I bring my gift for you and your people. A gift that shows my love for you both.' She pulls one paper from the top of the stack of paper. 'I have bought all the land surrounding our homes, so that your people may spread and bring more life to us, so that your land may grow and more glory be brought to you and yours!' There were gasps from the court. Many of ye he muttering to each other in hushed voices 'Surely the lord will bestow his power to her, her gift is truly a statement of her love for us.' But all the lord did was nod and thank her. He didn't say if he liked the gift or if she had earned his power. For a long while it was the talk of the town. More farm land meant more food and trade for them. But it was not long before the second came to his court and him. 

"'Father, I present my gift to you and yours.' Several servants brought in chests and bags of gems and gold. 'I have collected ever precious gem and coin I could find, so that your land and people may be clothed in the finest clothes. So that all surrounding lands and kingdoms may grow green with envy of your riches and power.' Once again, the court erupted into gasps and more reverent words of praise for her gift. Many on the court got up to look at the gems and gold. But her father did not say anything. He thanked her for the gift and dismissed her. And the land did flourish with the new found wealth. But there was still one more daughter to be gift giving." 

It was Bofur who cut you off this time, "surely he'd choose her! She brought him gems and gold! She only wishes for the best for the lord!" You didn't say anything, the dwarrow began bickering. Some wanted the oldest to win other the second. You let them, but it was Balin who spoke next. "Oi, shut it. The lad isn't done yet, there's still one less left!"

This brought them back to your and you got ready, "Time was running out, the two months were almost up. There were whispers about the youngest having given up in the wake of both older sisters gifts. That she had said she had no chance after their gifts of land and wealth. But just as time was running out, on the last day, she walked in. Holding one bag of salt and one plate of wine with meat. The court room was silent, 'Father, I have brought you my gift. A gift of salt and wine, for my love for you and your people if the love of meat and salt. Of the parched throats of weary men and a cup of wine.' She said no more, but brought her father the plate. Letting him eat. Her father stood once she was back in front of him. Anger was etched into him 'you dishonor me with this?' No one spoke, the daughter had a sadness in her eyes that no one saw. 'Your sister's brought land and wealth to these lands! They have shown their love in great measures and you bring me wine and salt?' The king was seething. Mind blinded by rage. 'Leave! If your love is so little leave! And never return!'

"There was silence in the land, as the youngest left. Tears fell from her eyes. None would talk to her, none saw the beauty of her gift. She left, not so much as going to her room to gather anything. She left her home and land, feet taking her deep into the forest that lay in front of her blurred eyes. She walked for days, shoes torn, dress in rags. Her body bruised and dirty. She walked for ages it felt like till she came upon a home. Barely able to stand she walked up to it, collapsing as someone exited them home." 

You stopped for dramatic effect, no one spoke for a moment. Eyes all wide with disbelief. Finally Ori small voice came out, "how could he banish her?" The others agreed. Family was everything to the dwarrow. But you didn't respond, just finished the story. "When the girl came to she was on a cot, a face hovering over her 'I see you are awake. Why are you here?' The voice of an older man asked. The girl took a breath. 'I came looking for work, but lost my way in the woods. Then I stumbled upon your home. I ask only to work, I have no need of wages. I'll do any work.' She spoke voice horse from days without drink of food. The man sat back, 'so be it. You will wash pot and scrape saucepans.' And then he left, and she got to work. Cleaning after the people of the house. But she never revealed who she was, kept her pain pinned in a hat, and her clothing plain. 

"One day her friend and worker came to her, 'they're having a party this evening. The master is letting us all go, will you come?' But she said no, that she was tired from the work day. And so the evening came and the others left. But she stayed behind. But once she was alone, she washed, undid her hair and dressed in a flowing gown. And she went to the party, none recognized her. The master's son was enraptured by her though, his eyes never leaving her and asked for every dance that night. But day was coming and she needed to be home. 

"So she left. And none followed, and when the others returned she was asleep in her cot. Hair hidden, dress tucked away and secret kept close to her chest. The next evening came, 'you should have been there, there was the most beautiful women there. The master's son had been enchanted by her' spoke one of the scullery maids. The girl responded. 'I had wished to meet her' but when the evening came and news of another party she declined, too tired she said. And just like the night before, once alone, she bathed and dressed. And again the master's son was only content with her. Asked only for her company for the party. 

"But morning came and she was back home working. 'You missed it again! She was there, and the master's son was lost to her whims.' The girl smiled 'I have wished to see her then!' And so the evening came and a party with it. She followed her routine. But once there the master's son approached, 'oh fair lady of this party, I wish to know you more than for the evening. Take this ring so that I may find you when the morning sun comes.' And she did, and she danced with him the ring glittering in the fire light of night. And so morning came and she was back to work, ring hidden in her pocket."

Someone yelled then "oh ho! What a splendid courting gift!" It was Golin who made the statement, a grin on his face. You nodded the others talking about it. But you caught the eyes of one who hadn't said anything all evening. Dwalin. He sat next to Thorin in quiet attention. Listening intently to your story. You gathered their attention.

"Three more days past, and soon there was news in the kitchen. 'The master's son has fallen ill to lovesickness. He has not been able to find his lady love after the parties.' the cook was tasked with cooking some gruel, the master's son needed food. 'Let me make it sir. Lunch still needs to be started.'she said, hoping to help where she could. The cook was unsure, but relented when he thought of the work still to be done. So she set about making the meal. And as she took it too him slipped the ring into it, hope filling her body. She sent it to his room, and went about the rest of her job.

"There was a summons, 'who prepared the young masters meal?' The cook grew worried, he stood, 'I did, I made his meal's' he was worried for the young girl, it was his job to care for those under his lead in the kitchen. But she stood 'it is okay. It was I. I made his meal today' she was taken to him the other workers fearing the worst. She stood before the young master laid in bed. He looked to her, 'you made my meal? How did you come by this ring?' And she told him, unpinning her hair. The young master was delighted. He had found his lost lady love. He told his father. And they were to wed. But she had one request, to invite the lord of the land closest to them. And for the cooks to not dress the meat with salt. And not to serve wine at the dinner.

"At the meal she kept a veil over her face hiding it from the guests. There were many well wishes, and congratulations for the union. And dinner soon followed, and as their meal was served and everyone ate there was discontent. 'This meat is inedible! And your wine is but muddy water! What is the meaning of this!?' Yelled the lord they had invited per her request. She stood, walking closer to him removing her veil, 'this is how my life has been without you father. For my love for you is like salt to meat and wine to the thirsty. I find no joy in life without you or our people.' The man was silent. His heart was still, pain having seized his body. 

"He had missed his youngest, and it wasn't till months later that he saw her gift for what it was. A true declaration of love. Of a love so without bounds that it look trivial at first glance, but was detrimental to everyday life. He sobbed, gathering her in his arms 'oh my child! How I wished for this day! Yes, your love is like salt and wine, and I am a fool for having never seen it! I am a fool and a cretin for sending you away! Will you ever forgive me?' She cried with him. Words of forgiveness flowing from her. And so she went with her husband and father back home. Where she ruled in his death. Her husband beside her and her people prospered. And the love of salt and wine kept those who needed it alive."

You finished, a few dwarrow wiping their eyes, fili and kili both spoke. "Wow, that was amazing. Is it a true story?" You shrugged. Food being served, and everyone was content. The story playing in their minds. You felt light, like nothing bad could happen now. The story always did leave you feeling warm. Everyone spoke softly, telling stories of loved ones. It was a time to reflect on love lost and gained. But it wasn't a sad time.

The next few weeks saw you all in Rivendell, the elves gave you all food and rest. It found you soaking in the bath more often than not. The warm water easing some of your aches. There was suddenly a shadow cast over you, you opened an eye. All you saw was the face of Dwalin. You turned to look at him fully. "Too what do I owe the honor Master dwarf? Care for a wash?" You gestured to the large room, he didn't say anything. You stood from the bath, chest shining in the water that clung to you. Steam rolled from your skin. He had something in his hands, a bag and a cup. 

He looked into your eyes, his eyes unreadable. "Aodh, I need to tell you something." He brought his hands up to you, you could see a deep red liquid the cup, but was unsure of the bag. "Your story touched me, because my love for you is also like salt and wine. For a long time I did not see it. Then you told that story and I knew. My life before held no joy, and if my future is without you I fear it will also be without joy. You made me thirst for a drink I knew nothing of, you brought flavor to my meals I hadn't noticed to be bland. So I ask you here, with a cup of wine and a bag of salt, if I could be allowed to court you. Show you just how much I love you." 

You were at a loss. No one had ever done this before, not to you at least. You nodded, you nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, yes you can court me. I would love that." And the smile that split his face made you think of your story again. This is probably worth the young master felt like when he found her, and you knew that you wanted this. It felt right. And when he embraced you, and gave you a chase kiss you were lost. You saw no path but this one for you now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed it and would like to see more!!


End file.
